<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горячий шоколад "Ночной рыцарь" by 382, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293">Горячий шоколад "Ночной рыцарь"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382'>382</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021'>WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Knight Bus, Stan Shunpik, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>"— Слушай, а сколько стоит билет до Лондона?<br/>— Одиннадцать сиклей, — произнес Стэн. — За четырнадцать получишь кружку горячего шоколада, а за пятнадцать — еще грелку и в придачу зубную щетку любого цвета." &lt;...&gt; "Стэн наконец вспомнил, что Гарри оплатил горячий шоколад, и принес кружку. Тут автобус рванул, держа курс на Абердин, и Стэн весь шоколад вылил ему на подушку."<br/>(с) Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Горячий шоколад "Ночной рыцарь"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"— Слушай, а сколько стоит билет до Лондона?<br/>— Одиннадцать сиклей, — произнес Стэн. — За четырнадцать получишь кружку горячего шоколада, а за пятнадцать — еще грелку и в придачу зубную щетку любого цвета." &lt;...&gt; "Стэн наконец вспомнил, что Гарри оплатил горячий шоколад, и принес кружку. Тут автобус рванул, держа курс на Абердин, и Стэн весь шоколад вылил ему на подушку."<br/>(с) Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>Рецепт (на две порции):</b><br/>
300 мл молока высокой жирности<br/>
200 мл сливок 20 %<br/>
2 ст л какао порошка<br/>
2 ст л коричневого сахара<br/>
2 ч л ванильного сахара<br/>
90 г шоколада 70%<br/>
Маршмэллоу и взбитые сливки для украшения<br/>
Все ингредиенты сложите в сотейник и готовьте на среднем огне до полного растворения шоколада. Снимите с огня перед самым закипанием, перед подачей украсьте взбитыми сливками и маршмэллоу.</p></div><p><br/>
</p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">

</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p class="navi">
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319372"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319888"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320152"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400996"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402598"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398467"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406996"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407548"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398665"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399253"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399808"></a></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>